A Song to Remember
by alexandra.altenberger
Summary: The cursed merchant gives Jalerom an interesting item.
1. My Everything (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:  
** I do not own the cover image nor any of the characters mentioned in this story  
The image belongs to Eliyora  
Characters belong to the Brony D&D crew  
R&R!

 **background summary/P** **rologue**

The group had just finished fighting a large horde of demons (no balors this time, thankfully!), and are recovering from their wounds. Unfortunately, during the fight one of the demons managed to strike at Ivan and broke one of his legs. All of the spellcasters had spent their major healing spells during the fight, so while he won't die from it, they won't be able to heal it fully until morning. Faerthurin cast her new mansion spell and the group was about to head in when the cursed merchant shows up. Oin, Rose, Ravvas, and Amber (carrying Ivan) went inside to rest, and Faerthurin went to see what the merchant has in stock this time. And Jalerom...

* * *

Jalerom looks between the portal and the merchant trying to decide on where to go. Choosing not to get in the way of a worried dragon, he heads over to Fae and the merchant. "Anything good today?" Fae looks over at him and shrugs. "Not really. Unless you want to become deaf, paralyzed, or see hallucinations all day." She gives him a kiss on the cheek then starts walking towards the portal. "You can see if your luck is any better, I'm heading inside." Jae gazes at her retreating figure until she disappears into the portal and sighs. _Gods above I love that woman!_

Turning back, Jalerom notices the merchant staring at him with a contemplative expression. "What? Is there something on my face?" The merchant starts digging through the pockets of his cloak. "I think I have something you might like, and it's curse is a very mild one. Ah! Here it is!" He pulls out what looks to be a small music box. Taking a closer look, Jalerom notices it looks well worn, but underneath the small scratches and dust there's a beautifully painted design of people dancing. "What can it do?" The merchant smiles. "It will play any song you want, but it is almost at its limit. It can only play one or two, possibly three, songs before it becomes useless, so you'll want to pick your song choice carefully." Jalerom raises an eyebrow. "And its curse?" The merchant's grin only grows wider. "Of course! As I said, this item's curse is a very mild one. The one who uses this must dance to it, but if you try to resist it will cause you to lose some dexterity."

Jae nods and reaches for his coin pouch. "How much?" The merchant shakes his head. "No charge, consider it a gift!" Jae gives him a questioning look. "Why? What's the catch?" The merchant shakes his head again. "No catch. It's just that..." The merchant's gaze becomes slightly unfocused and his face looks very somber, as if remembering a sad memory. "Everyone deserves to be happy, to spend time with the one they love. Even if it's just one dance, they will remember that moment forever." He gives a sad smile and hands the box to Jalerom. "So take this gift, and use it to dance with that pretty elf woman you stare at!" Jalerom's face turns bright red, but he takes the music box. "Thank you." And with that, Jalerom heads into the portal, which disappears afterward. Staring at the spot the portal was, the merchant gives a small smile and leaves. "Use it well, my old friend."

...

Jalerom stares down at the tiny box in his hands, thinking through all the songs he knows, which turns out to be a very short list. After all, he's a rogue, not a bard. But he does know a bard that would definitely be willing to help! Now he just has to get past the fierce, fire-breathing dragon that's guarding the little gnome. Heading to Ivan's room, Jalerom knocks on his door. "Hey Ivan, it's Jae. Can I come in?" After hearing a cheerful little "sure!", Jalerom enters the room and sees Ivan on his bed laying against what seems to be a giant gold pillow. That is, until the 'pillow' lifts her head to glance at him. "Hey Amber." The she-dragon just gives him a small nod before returning to her position curled around her treasure.

"So Ivan, how's the leg?" The small bard gives him a sunny smile. "It's good. Oin and Rose used the last of their minor healing spells to set the bone, and Rose used woodshape to make this neat splint for me!" He points to a wooden thing strapped to his leg. "I think she used a couple of wood spoons to make it. Anyways, they said I need to rest and try not to move it until they can heal it tomorrow." Jalerom smiles. "That sounds great buddy! You'll be good as new in no time!"

Jalerom gives a nervous glance towards Amber. "Umm, Amber? Would you mind if I had a minute to speak to Ivan alone?" Amber glares at him and blows some smoke in his face. "I'll take that as a no then." Ivan reaches up to pet her head. "It's okay amby, I'll be fine for a minute or two. Why don't you go see if Oin has enough spellpower to whip up some food?" She gives him a long look, obviously struggling with her desire to stay with him and her stomach. Finally, food wins as she gives a long sigh, then slowly climbs off the bed, being very careful not to jostle the little gnome.

As soon as she disappears from sight, Jalerom drops into a chair by the bed with a small sigh. Ivan instantly becomes concerned. "Is something wrong Jae?" Jalerom shakes his head. "No, nothings wrong." A faint blush appears on his cheeks. "It's about Fae. Could I ask you for some advice on something?" Ivan grins brightly. "Ohhh, about Fae huh? Sure, how can I help?" Jalerom shows him the music box. "The merchant gave me this, it can play any song I want. The problem is that I don't know many songs, so I was wondering if you could recommend a good song for Fae and I to dance to."

Ivan thinks through all the songs he has ever played or heard for the perfect song for his two friends. "Ah! I know just the one!" He begins to play a few bars, and Jalerom recalls hearing the song when he was young. "I remember that one! They sometimes played it during an annual festival in Gatless Town. The whole town would be decorated in pink and white, couples would exchange gifts, and people would gather in the square to dance with loved ones." Jalerom gets up to leave. "Thanks buddy, it's perfect! I'd give ya a hug, but I don't want to risk hurting your leg. Then Amber would definitely have my head!" Ivan gives him a thumbs up. "No problem Jae, now go dance with your lady!"

To be continued...

* * *

Author's notes:

(Please don't hate me for having Ivan hurt, I feel bad enough for putting the little cinnamon roll through it.)

Sorry to leave it hanging like that, but it was getting a bit too long. So I decided to split this chapter into two parts!  
I would have uploaded this sooner, but I hit a massive writer's block midway through!  
To make up for it, I will be adding a bonus at the end of part two!  
I'll try to have part two up within a week, I hope. But on Nov.12 I will be auditioning for America's Got Talent (wish me luck!), so if I get through I may be busy.

Oh! If you're wondering why I didn't mention Hana or Arkoth in this, I started writing before they appeared in the show. I promise they mill be mentioned in a future chapter. Also, if you can figure out the holiday the festival is referencing, you get a cookie!

Now, I won't be able to improve as a writer if I don't get feedback, so feel free to leave a review! Let me know what you think of the story, what I can improve on, or if you want to ask me something.

see you next time!


	2. My Everything (Part 2)

This chapter contains lyrics of the song "Everything" by Lifehouse

I recommend listening to the song while reading for best effect.

Enjoy!

* * *

Standing in front of Faerthurin's room, Jalerom hesitates for a moment, then knocks on the door. "One moment." Waiting awkwardly in the hall, he glances at the constructs of Urlyssa and his mother. While their familiar presence is comforting, he still finds it somewhat eerie how still they are when not doing tasks. "Okay, you can come in." Still looking at the constructs, Jalerom opens the door. "Hey Fae, I wanted to show... Whoa." He stares at her, struck speechless by the sight before him. Instead of her normal attire, she was now wearing a royal blue, nearly floor-length silk nightgown. While it was in all honesty more modest than her usual outfit, Jalerom thought he had never in his life seen anything more beautiful.

Meanwhile, Faerthurin turns to see Jalerom staring at her as if in a trance. It doesn't take her long to figure out that her gown is the reason. She raises an eyebrow. "What? You didn't think I like wearing just that one outfit all the time, did you?" Jalerom struggles to find his words. "Um..I..uhh..." She grins. "Cheshire cat got your tongue?" Thinking for a moment, with a mischievous smirk he gives an exaggerated bow. "Forgive me madam, I was struck speechless by the incredibly beautiful sight I saw before me. For a moment I thought I went to heaven and was in the presence of an angel. But It seems I was mistaken." She turns away trying to hide the rising blush on her cheeks. Then she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "I was wrong, for in my eyes, your beauty far surpasses any angel or seraph in existence."

Seeing her face turn bright pink, Jalerom chuckles. He always found it adorable how flustered she would get when he complimented her. Releasing her from his embrace, he gives her a moment to calm and compose herself. She turns back to see his smug grin. "You said you wanted to show me something?" His smile brightens. "Yeah, I got something interesting from the merchant and wanted to share it with you." He walks over to a side table, sets down the music box and begins to wind the small turnkey. Fae peers over his shoulder trying to see what he's doing. "What is it? What does it do?" Her tone turns wary. "What about it's curse?" Jalerom chuckles again. "It's a music box. It can play any song you can think of, and it's curse..." He turns back to face her. "..Is you have to dance." Extending his hand to her, he gives a small bow. "So, my lady, may I have this dance?" Surprised, Fae stares at him for a moment, then she reaches out and takes his hand. As the soft, slow melody begins to play, the couple starts to dance.

 _Find me here, and speak to me_  
 _I want to feel you, I need to hear you_  
 _You are the light that's leading me to the place_  
 _Where I find peace again_

 _You are the strength that keeps me walking_  
 _You are the hope that keeps me trusting_  
 _You are the life to my soul_  
 _You are my purpose_  
 _You're everything_

Stepping closer, Faerthurin rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Jalerom stiffens slightly in surprise, but relaxes quickly and wraps his arms around her tighter, still swaying slowly to the music.

 _And how can I stand here with you_  
 _And not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

 _You calm the storms and you give me rest_  
 _You hold me in your hands_  
 _You won't let me fall_  
 _You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
_

Jalerom chuckles a little. "That line is definitely true." Faerthurin lifts her head to look at him. "What is?" He gives a soft smile. "I may be a rogue, but you have stolen my heart." She blushes and smiles back. She places a hand on his chest, over his heart. "Well you are certainly not heartless, so if I have stolen your heart, then I've left mine in its place."

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

"Jae?" Looking down, Jalerom is surprised to see hints of tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Feeling the tears starting to fill her eyes, she quickly wipes them away before they have a chance to fall. "I'm scared. I fear that we won't be able to leave this place and return to the mortal plane. Sure, we have this mansion keep us safe, but I miss being home. I miss seeing the sun, I miss wandering the forests, but most of all, I miss my mother. Seeing the construct of her is pleasant, but it's not the same."

 _Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_  
 _You're everything, everything_  
 _You're all I want, You're all I need_  
 _Everything, everything_

Reaching up, Jalerom strokes her hair. "It's alright Fae, I miss it too. But I'm sure we'll make it back safely, cause I'm going to do everything I can to make certain of it." Placing his hand on her cheek, he gives her a soft smile as he wipes away a stray tear that managed to escape. "And if you're still not sure, how about I make you a deal?" He points towards the music box. "That should still have one or two uses left. When we we return to the mortal plane, and I say 'when' since I'm certain we will. When we return we'll dance to it again, and you can be the one to pick the song." Faerthurin smiles. "I'd like that. You're sure we'll make it back home?" Jalerom gives her a sweet kiss.  
"I promise."

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this_

 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

As the song came to a close, they pulled back and just looked at each other with pure love shining in their eyes, both wishing the moment didn't have to end. Knowing if he stayed any longer he probably wouldn't be able to leave, Jalerom lets her go. "We should turn in for the night." Picking up the music box, he heads for the door, Fae following close behind. Just as he steps into the hall, Jalerom turns back and takes her hand. Lifting it to his lips, he gives a gentle kiss. "Good night, my lady. I look forward to the day we can dance together again." He starts to pull away to head to his room, but is quickly halted by a firm tug on his hand. "Not so fast, my sneaky rogue." Bringing him back to her, she pulls him in for a searing, yet all too brief kiss. Pulling away, Faerthurin gives a small giggle at the stunned look on his face. "Good night, A'mael." After she closes the door, Jalerom stares at it, a small part of him wanting to march right back in there. He reaches up and grips onto his star-bolt pendant. "Sweet Erevan, please give me the strength and will to survive this," He looks up to the heavens, hoping that his god might be listening. "Because I swear to you, if we make it out of this hellhole alive, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"This I promise."

* * *

 **BONUS:** Amber & Ivan

Now in humanoid form, Amber walks back into Ivan's room just after Jalerom leaves, carrying two heaping plates of food. Ivan gives her a curious look. "How come you changed form?" Setting the plates on a side table, she shrugs. "The door to the kitchen was too small, plus it was easier to carry the food this way." She sits on the bed next to him. "Why? Do you not like it?" He shakes his head. "Of course I like it, I love both of your forms. Both of them are beautiful to me." She blushes slightly. "How so?" Ivan leans back and closes his eyes. "Well, when you are in your true dragon form, you look so strong and fierce, like you could take on any challenge and rise victorious. And the sight of your beautiful golden scales reminds me of sun in all it's glory, shining bright for all to see." Opening his eyes, he gazes at her in her current form. "And when you are in this form, your beauty pierces me to my soul, like a wondrous song brought to life. Your soft auburn hair, your fiery golden eyes, leave me breathless. Plus, while I love your golden scales, in this form..." He reaches over to wrap his arms around her. "The hugs are much softer!" Blushing brightly, she returns the hug, mumbling under her breath. "You and that dang silver tongue of yours."

Pulling away gently, Amber's curiosity rises up. "So, what did Jalerom want to talk to you about?" Ivan smiles brightly. "He wanted to dance with Fae, and wanted my advice on which song to play." She smiles back at him. "Aww, that's so sweet! What song did you pick?" He picks up his lute. "I'll show you." Closing his eyes again, he plays the song for her, singing softly so as not to disturb the others who may be resting. After the song is done, he opens his eyes and sees Amber smiling and crying silent tears. "That was beautiful Ivan! What made you choose that song?" He gives a soft smile. "I knew it was perfect for them because I can tell how much they love each other, and their feelings for one another are much like what I feel about you." He takes her hand. "The song holds true for me too. Amber, to me, you are my everything." She smiles through her tears and plants a kiss on him. "Me too, my little diamond. Me too."

After a moment Ivan wipes away her tears and gives her a smile. "Want to know a secret?" Amber looks at him curiously. "What secret?" His grin grows brighter. "There's actually an old bardic legend about that song. It is said that if a couple dance to it, their souls are destined for each other, and they will spend many lifetimes together." He gives a small chuckle. "Though I bet it would matter little to those two, as I'm pretty sure they are already meant for each other. I can already imagine what songs I'm going to be playing at their wedding in the future."

* * *

Author's note:

FINALLY! I Finished It!  
Sorry it took so long, but life apparently wants to get in the way of creativity.  
I'm not done with my stories though, as you could consider this one as a  
sort of prequel to my next idea, which will be an ever after story.

On that note, I have a question for you all: As you can see, the time  
it takes for me to write varies, so would you rather I keep uploading  
chapters as I finish them, or should I write a few chapters first and upload them regularly?

Remember to leave me a review letting me know what you think!

Until next time!


End file.
